


О дарах и хвостах

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Найнс подозревал, что ему достался один из самых гордых хумансов. Да ещё и обладающий отличной памятью.С одной стороны, это не могло не радовать, так как выбор был достойным. С другой стороны, изрядно усложняло процесс примирения.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	О дарах и хвостах

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взята вселенная "Чужих". Но интерпретация слишком вольная, чтобы можно было говорить о кроссовере.
> 
> Найнс внешне напоминает таркатанских ксеноморфов из игры "Mortal Kombat X", но с тем допущением, что здесь у Найнса (и Коннора) антропоморфные черепа и лица. Слюна и кровь Найнса не ядовиты для человека.
> 
> Заменой диода служит радужка глаза.

Найнс подозревал, что ему достался один из самых гордых хумансов. Да ещё и обладающий отличной памятью.

С одной стороны, это не могло не радовать, так как выбор был достойным. С другой стороны, изрядно усложняло процесс примирения.

Если ксеноморфа можно было задобрить ритуальными дарами — избраннику требовалось преподнести что-то крайне опасное или редкое по красоте, — в случае с его хумансом реакцию предугадать было невозможно. 

Количество необходимых даров увеличивалось пропорционально степени вины и искренности извинений. 

Своё неуважительное поведение Найнс отнёс ко второй категории: недостаточно лёгкое, чтобы хватило одного дара, но и не настолько тяжёлое, чтобы в качестве третьего, последнего дара пришлось отгрызть кусок хвоста. Хвост, конечно, с течением времени отрастал — не зря Гэвин звал Коннора ящерицей, хоть и не догадывался, насколько был прав, — но процесс был постыдным и длительным, хоть и не очень болезненным. А избранник имел полное право дар принять, а партнёра отвергнуть как недостойного внимания.

Найнсу нужно было преподнести два дара. И уже с первым всё пошло не так, как он планировал.

Гэвин несколько минут смотрел округлившимися от удивления глазами на тушу побеждённой в честной схватке двуглавой винторогой сакры. Потом как-то резко посерел лицом, прижал руку ко рту и бросился в санитарный отсек. Кто же знал, что у его хуманса окажется такая реакция на сакр. 

Найнс готов был вырвать себе хвост прямо сейчас, но на это не было времени. Сначала он колол Гэвину антидот, потом иммуновосстановитель. Потом вызывал бригаду санобработки, чтобы избавиться от туши сакры . В итоге всё обошлось без серьёзных последствий, но Гэвин ещё неделю недовольно косился на Найнса красными слезящимися глазами.

Разговаривали они теперь исключительно по работе, и были это отрывочные фразы с минимумом слов. Гэвин теперь обращался к Найнсу исключительно по имени, не забывая почтительную приставку «с-c-cарс-c-c», что повергало Найнса в крайнюю степень раздражения. Никаких тебе «инопланетная консерва» или «жестяная нога».

Но каким бы неудачным ни был первый дар, ритуал был исполнен, и изменить Найнс ничего не мог.

Второй дар Найнс выбирал долго и тщательно. 

Боевую руханскую косу он выкупил у одного из ксеноморфов-коллекционеров благодаря связям Коннора в научных кругах. Цена была баснословная, но Найнс не жалел потраченных кредитов.

Найнс как мог уверил Гэвина в том, что коса абсолютно безопасна для его здоровья — ошибку с сакрой он не забыл, и все необходимые тесты были проведены заранее. 

Гэвин сначала с подозрением рассматривал дар с безопасного расстояния, но любопытство и неподдельная страсть к холодному оружию возобладали. Лёгкое телескопическое древко, кожаная оплётка с имитацией чешуи и искусный рисунок на гибком лезвии. Пока Гэвин изучал новое приобретение и проверял балансировку, Найнс следил за тем, как быстро и точно руханская коса откликалась на каждое движение хуманса — словно хвост, которого у того не было.

Гэвин посмотрел на Найнса.

— Спасибо. — Помолчал немного и добавил. — Дар и извинения приняты.

Найнс одобрительно зашипел. 

По всем правилам далее следовало исполнить знак воссоединения, и Гэвин, явно знакомый с базовыми ритуалами ксеноморфов, протянул Найнсу руку.

— Извини, хвоста не отрастил.

Найнс обвил запястье кончиком хвоста и внутренне завибрировал.

— Бес-c-cхвостый хуманс-c-c. Мой хуманс-c-c.

По его хвосту пробежал золотисто-алый всполох, вычерчивая на поверхности пластин плетение воссоединения и перетекая на кожу Гэвина волной мурашек, поднимая электростатическим импульсом волоски.

Гэвин повернул запястье в захвате, царапая кожу о неровности пластин и оставляя на них частички своего биоматериала.

— Твой хуманс, консерва хвостатая.

Найнс ослабил кольца хвоста и, наклонившись, зализал проступившие на коже Гэвина алые полосы: Гэвин вздрогнул и тихо зашипел.

«Хвос-c-cт в жизни — не главное», — подумал крамольную мысль Найнс и довольно взрыкнул, встречаясь с Гэвином взглядом.


End file.
